


Daddy Bear

by Was_It_A_Dream



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, shannon leto - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Was_It_A_Dream/pseuds/Was_It_A_Dream





	Daddy Bear

*babbles through the baby monitor*   
My eyes refused to wake but I could hear the sweet sounds of my baby girl talking away. 

6 months old was my favorite stage so far. Playful, personality starting to show. My baby girl had me wrapped around her tiny little finger. 

Sluggishly climbing out of bed I yawned and stretched arms over head. Looking back my wife was sound asleep, it was her turn to sleep in. As I made my way passed Claras' room I peeked in to see her bright smile as she played with her crib toys. Stepping into the kitchen I sat the monitor on the counter and listened to her blabbering away as I made her a breakfast. 

Quietly tip toeing back into the stairway she began to get louder. Hitting the mirror on the side of her crib, yelling at the baby she saw. As I opened the door I was met with gorgeous green eyes peeking through the crib slates. 

Meeting mine, her eyes lit up as she held herself up. "Well good morning my beautiful little princess. Look at you being such a big girl" holding herself up she giggled as I walked over to her. Smiling down at her she lifted her hands making her fall over and giggled.

'Oh no baby girl!' Picking her up I checked her head to make sure she didn't bump it. 'You scared daddy little one' bouncing her in my arms I laid her in the changing table. 'Do you want to wear a dress or shorts today?' Ignoring my she reached for her toes making scrunchie faces 

"Well if that's your answer dress it is!" Picking out her outfit I changed her and got her ready for the day. Walking over to her bows I let her pick one out 'Oh I don't think mommy will approve of orange with the pink sweetie. It clashes'. Gripping the bow she pulled it off the hanger and put it in her mouth. 

'Is it yummy? I made you some breakfast. How's oatmeal and apples sound? Yummy?' Making and "Oh" face she chewed on the side of her. Kissing her head we walked into the kitchen. Placing her in her highchair I attached her bib and buckled her up. 'Okay chunky butt you ready to eat?' 

With a squeal and arms in the air she drooled all over her tray. Sitting in from of her I handed her a spoon as I scooped up some food 'Ok tiny tyke. We are on a mission. You learn to use the spoon' holding it up her eyes crossed as she focused on it 'And that's the part of your mommy you got. Silly baby' 

Half way through her bowl of food she's spit some back out and giggled. Growling at her she growled back mimicking me 'Oh you little shit.' 

As she finished her food I handed her, her bottle 'You wash that yummies down while I clean up your mess' sticking her tongue out she licked her fingers before drinking her milk. 

Finishing cleaning the floor and bowl Clara had started to yawn and get sleepy eyes 'Oh no... My baby bear is tired. Wanna go cuddle with daddy baby girl?' Reaching for me she pouted and gave me the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. 

Snuggling into the couch Clara rested her head on my chest. Pulling my Aztec print blanket over us both she glanced up at me and yawned. Green eyes glossed over and a soft smile. 

This little girl owned me. My heart, soul and every ounce of my being. I would do anything to give her what she needed and wanted. I'd give my life for this precious little one. 

Kissing her head I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her 'I love you Clara Janie' with a soft growl she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
